


Roommates

by loyalKuro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalKuro/pseuds/loyalKuro
Summary: (18 BL male x male) Kiba Inuzuka is in freshman year of college with his friend Naruto Uzumaki as his roommate, what sort of activities would they get up to? Read and find out. (NaruKiba Oneshot)
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Roommates

"Hey Kiba, we're all going out tonight if you wanna go" my roommate Naruto said looking up from his laptop.

"Not tonight, I'm a little tired" I replied.

"Loser, it's the weekend but whatever" Naruto said as he continued to type away.

It was midterms that week and the next, we all had a lot of studying and papers due. Honestly I was all caught up and it was Friday so I really should have gone out with Naruto and the guys but I was horny as hell and I needed to jerk one out tonight nice and slow.

I hadn't come out yet and I had enough flirting with girls, probably for the rest of my life. Every time we went out all the guys were trying to hook up and get laid and that's nice and all but it wasn't a girls company that I wanted. All I could do to play the game so they didn't think something was off about me.

Naruto and I shared a room on the third floor of our dorm it was a ten by ten room with two beds on both sides and one desk in front of a window. We shared a small closet and each had a dresser. We were half way through our first year and I had really become good friends with Naruto. He always kept me on track and helped me out when I needed it. We both started as freshmen and came from the same town. It was a relatively small town so we ran into each other a lot before starting college.

"And... Done" Naruto said, closing his laptop and jumping off of his bed.

"That was fast" I said, looking up at him.

"You know me, faster its over the faster I don't have to think about it" Naruto started stripping off his clothes.

He had a very nice body, lean and muscular. He was about 6' and had short blonde hair. His chest looked strong, chiseled even, he had perfect biceps and a sculpted six pack. Naruto liked wearing briefs so it left little to imagine, he filled them out quite nicely. I tried not to stare but I made sure I got a couple of good looks when I could. It was about 9:30pm and the dorms were getting more and more quiet as everyone was heading out for the night.

Naruto reached into his underwear and gave his balls a scratch. I could see his dick twitch as he touched himself and when he pulled his hand out I could tell that his dick plumped up a bit. I pretended to mess with my phone as I watched him adjust his growing dick.

"I should probably take a shower first" Naruto said walking by me to grab his towel that hung on a hook near the end of his bed. I bet he wanted to rub one out before he went, always best to prepare to strike out. You never know if you'll be lucky or not and going in too horny can really make a guy come off to strong.

Naruto slipped out of his underwear, then wrapped the towel around his waist before heading out the door down the hall to the showers. I couldn't help myself, I reached down and started rubbing my cock through my jeans. I closed my eyes imagining touching Naruto's body, running my hands over his biceps, chest and abs down to his cock gripping it and pulling on it then going down on my knees and taking his hard cock in my mouth, sucking on it.

I'd like to say that was the first time I've thought of Naruto like that but that would be a lie. Almost every time I get a chance to rub one out, I think about him, I can't help it. Naruto is just so perfect!

As I laid there my dick was just about as hard as it could be, still deep in thought about my roommate when I started to unbutton my jeans, just then the door flung open and Naruto marched back in.

"I forgot my shampoo" he declared as he pounded his way to his dresser.

My eyes snapped open and I rolled to my side so fast not to show the huge bulge in my pants. Shit, what the hell was I thinking!

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked turning towards me.

"Ye-yeah, all good" I said as I felt my face begin to turn red.

Naruto turned back to the dresser, grabbed the shampoo bottle before heading back out the door.

I waited a few moments before letting out a huge sigh of relief, dang that was close. After about fifteen minutes or so Naruto came back into the room, put on some clothes and headed out again. Finally I was alone, I could give myself some release. It must have been a full week since I last had jerked off and I could tell my balls were full.

I decided to watch a movie and let the night settle before taking care of business. It was nice and quiet and I just wanted to relax and take it easy for the night. After the movie I flipped the lights off and plopped down on my bed.

I slowly rubbed my dick through my pants, it was at full mass and it was pressing hard against my jeans. A small wet circle started to appear at the head of my dick. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off then hooked my fingers under the waistband of my boxer briefs pulling them over my hard dick and watched as my cock slapped down and hit my skin then threw them on the floor joining my jeans. I had a pretty decent sized dick, nice and long and it had a nice mushroom tip. I ran my hand down the sides of my inner thighs and used my left hand to cup and pull on my balls. I pulled my foreskin up and down and squeezed a drip of precum out. I loved tasting my cum, it was the closest thing I had to tasting someone elses and I loved the idea. I pulled the drop up to my mouth and stuck out my tongue, it was great, sweet and salty.

I was getting into a pretty good rhythm and I could feel my balls begin to rise. I was close and I pulled my shirt up getting ready to burst my load. I could barely hold it in, I closed my eyes tight thinking about my roommate, about the outline of his dick, his smell, his hot body.

"OH SHIT, sorry man!" I heard Naruto's voice. I opened my eyes he was standing at the door and had turned on the light.

I threw the blanket over myself "I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd come home so soon!"

"No, it's my fault. I should have texted you that I was coming back" said Naruto a little embarrassed, he still hadn't left the doorway.

"It's cool, no big deal" In shock that I just flashed my hard dick to my roommate.

"Sasuke drank too much and I volunteered to take him back" Naruto explained walking over to his bed, sitting down taking off his shoes. "You know him, he can't hold his liquor" Naruto continued.

"That sucks, sorry you had to head home so early" I didn't know what else to do so I just sat there naked under my blanket.

"I was over it, I think I need to take it easy this weekend anyways, I have two tests on Monday" he said as he threw his balled up socks toward his hamper.

"Yeah, I get it. That's what I'm going to be up to" I replied, joining in the conversation, feeling very embarrassed and not knowing how to get some clothes on.

Naruto began stripping his clothes off and throwing them on the floor. He pulled his shirt over his head, his beautiful skin and muscles were getting me horned up again and I could feel precum dripping off my dick under my covers. He leaned over picking up the clothes he had dropped while his eyes were down, I adjusted my dick, there was no hiding the tent I had going on though and he might as well been begging for me to keep watching him.

I wrapped my fist around my cock and squeezed it as Naruto began to unbuckle his belt and lower his pants. He pulled it over his plump ass and then I could see his toned legs, I was leaking like a faucet and my hand was getting sticky with all the precum running down my dick. I leak a lot but he was turning me on so much I think this was the most I ever had. I turned on my side so when Naruto turned around I didn't look like a total perv with my dick straight up.

"Hey Kiba" He turned and asked.

"Yeah?" I said, starting to feel like a pervert with my hand still wrapped around my dick.

"When's the last time you got lucky, like with someone besides your hand" He seemed like he really wanted to know. Not just fucking with me.

"I don't know, it's been a while, how about you?" I responded.

"About two weeks I guess, I was pretty drunk though so not that I remember much" I saw a twitch in his briefs as he said it.

Naruto turned around at that point and I could tell that his dick wasn't completely soft. I loved times like this, when two horned up friends wanted to talk sex. I used to do it with my friends when I was younger and it always got me going.

"When's the last time you've gotten head? Girls either suck at it or the ones that are good at it never want to do it" Naruto asked as he shuffled around the room getting ready for bed.

"It's been too long" I replied, the last person to give me head happened to be a friend from high school, he and I would have study nights' and we both would take turns sucking each other off but that I would keep to myself.

"Yeah me too" Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Remember Sakura? She gave good head" He unintentionally gave his crotch a squeeze.

"She was cool, what happened to her?" I asked.

"She dropped out, moved home" He seemed disappointed by it still.

"Man that sucks" I said, I was still rubbing on my hard dick, now even harder it seemed.

As Naruto plugged in his phone and moved stuff off his bed I could tell he was sporting a pretty big boner in his underwear. He wasn't showing it off but he also wasn't putting much effort in keeping it hidden.

"Yeah she was always willing to put in the time to do it right, she would drive me wild with the shit she'd do with her tongue" He continued as if I was asking for all the details. "She would play with my balls, she would take almost my whole dick down her throat. She was great, I wish she was still around"

"That sounds great, too bad you met her first" I said trying to sound interested in her.

"We weren't dating, she loved that kinda stuff. You could have gotten in on that shit too" He laughed.

"Well maybe if she comes back, we both can get some of that" As I said that I imagined myself going down on Naruto, I'd make him forget all about Sakura. I bet he tasted good, I pulled my hand up to my mouth and tasted some of my precum when Naruto wasn't looking. I imagined it was his, my heart was starting to beat pretty fast as all the conversation was getting me pretty excited.

"I'd be all over that man, you have no idea how much I need it" Naruto said as he pushed on the bulge in his briefs. He flipped the lights off and lay down on top of his bed. "She sucked Sasuke and I at the same time once, it was crazy. We all were pretty drunk."

He was moving his hand over himself, "What was the hottest time you got laid?" Naruto asked, he didn't seem like he was done talking about this topic.

"Umm, I don't know" I would have lied or replaced the guy in my story for a girl but I really wasn't prepared to make something up, I hadn't actually had sex yet. I wasn't into girls and hadn't really met many gay guys who I felt something for.

"Sorry dude, not trying to weird you out" Naruto said, even though he said sorry I really don't think he was.

I sighed, "No it's cool, just not sure I have a good story for you"

I could still see him for the most part, the lights from outside were giving me just enough light and the more we sat there the more my eyes adjusted.

"Last summer I got it on with Ino" Naruto offered up, "She was so fucking tight. I know I wasn't her first but it sure felt like it. She was kinky too, nothing too much but just liked it a little harder. After a few weeks of going at it she even let me fuck her up her ass, it was amazing. I thought her pussy was tight, but fuck, in her ass was the best"

As Naruto went on he had put his hands down his underwear and was slowly jerking himself off as he talked. I got lost on the details but listening to this hot guy get himself all worked up and now touching his big dick had me lusting so much for him.

"You ever fuck a girl up her ass Kiba?" Naruto turned his head toward me.

"Not yet, sounds fucking amazing though" I lied, what sounded amazing was his dick in me.

"Fuck yes it is, there isn't anything like it" he was still looking at me, and still jerking.

I felt like if I didn't seem interested then Naruto would lose interest so I decided to ask him some stuff. I wasn't interested in the girls but I was interested in his involvement.

"When did you get your first blowjob?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know if you want to hear that" Naruto said with a smile in his voice.

"Come on, why not?" I asked, now he had me interested for sure.

"Well to be honest, I was 15 and it was awkward and unexpected" he chuckled as he remembered.

"Oh, just messing around with a girlfriend? Well you have to start somewhere, first times aren't always the best" I said, he still had his hand on his dick slowly massaging it up and down as we talked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't bad and it wasn't a girlfriend" he quickly responded, looking at his crotch as he jerked himself.

"Who was it?" He had piqued my interest.

"It was my best friend in school at the time, we both had never had them and we wanted to see what it felt like. Pretty sure it was his idea but I think we both were thinking it, you ever do shit like that when you were young?" He looked over at me again.

Damn, he just told me that he and his best friend gave each other oral. I fucking couldn't believe it! I felt a little hot in my face as I didn't know if I should say anything or end the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess most guys do" I could hear the hesitation in my own voice but offered up one of my childhood experience. "My good friend and I used to jack each other off all the time when I was in Jr. High. He'd come over and we would go up to the room in the attic and either jerk each other off or see who could shoot the most or farthest"

Naruto laughed, "Bet you won didn't you?"

"Well, farthest no but I always had more cum than him" I felt my dick pulse in my hand.

"You guys ever blow each other" Naruto asked so casually.

"No we didn't, we stopped hanging out in high school and just lost touch" I didn't sound disappointed but I was.

"Bummer, you can really learn a lot from experiences like that" Naruto said.

Naruto was really surprising me, he was being very open about his past with both girls and boys. It didn't seem to bother him that he was telling me all this.

"My friend and I really started to go at it every time we could. He'd come over to my house or I'd go to his. It almost always ended with one or both of us sucking the other off. Don't get me wrong I'm not gay, but at that age you'd do anything to get your dick sucked or in something warm. I remember one time his older brother caught us, I was sure that our lives were over but he never said anything about it. We pretty much stopped at a time during high school, but we still hang out together a lot. If I wasn't getting so lucky all the time I wouldn't mind trading a blow job with him still"

Naruto had a joking tone in his voice, but I really felt the conversation was starting to become more then story time. Naruto had taken off his briefs and I could see his hand wrapped around his dick moving up and down. He moved his pillow under his arm and moved to his side to face me. He could tell I was watching him as it wasn't that dark in the room. I pushed the covers down and lay on my back with my dick in my hand pumping away.

"This cool Kiba?" Naruto's voice was soft and calm.

"Yeah, I'm cool" I replied.

We sat there jerking our dicks and staring at each other for a while. He was so hot, I could see his chest move with every stroke of his cock, his eyes were looking right at me and it made me nervous and excited me all at the same time.

"You want to jerk me off?" Naruto asked breaking the silence again. "Like you used to do to your friend?"

"Yeah, sure" I didn't want to sound eager but I failed.

Naruto stood up and walked over to my bed, his dick was sticking straight out. I sat up cross legged in front of him and he just stood in front of me with his dick pointing right at me. He had a wonderful cock, bigger than mine, it was nice, smooth and thick. It was the same thickness all the way from the base of his shaft to his mushroom tip. His balls matched perfectly, they hung low and were nice and plump.

He put his hands on his waist and waited for me to make the next move. I reached up and took hold of his throbbing cock, it jumped when I touched it. I could feel it pulse in my hand as I lightly gripped it. I looked up at Naruto, the moonlight shining on him through the window, he just looked back at me and after a moment gave me a wink. I began beating off my roommate nice and steady, his dick felt hot in my hand. As I worked his dick I could see his stomach move as he breathed in and out and I wanted to press my face up against his abs but I knew better. His breathing was picking up and I could tell he was enjoying what I was doing. Naruto started to run his hands up and down his abs and chest. He would let out a quiet sigh or moan to let me know he wanted me to keep going.

I picked up the pace watching his balls swing back and forth. He began to leak some precum out of his cock and it formed a long drop off the tip of his dick.

"Sorry man, the hornier I get the more I precum" he said softly.

He started to reach for it so that it wouldn't fall on me but I moved my hand to the top of his cock and collected it to use on his dick.

"Fuck yeah" Naruto said as I focused my attention to the head of his dick. He looked down with a huge smile on his face letting me know that I was making him happy. He wasn't lying, as I worked the head of his cock he started leaking pretty good. I pretended like I didn't mean too and let some fall off and hit my dick, I was so turned on and I wanted more than anything to see his hot cum all over me. I began going at it pretty good when I felt Naruto's hand wrap around mine and slow me down. I thought he would remove his hand but he didn't, he just rested his on mine as I worked his meat.

"You're really good at this. I needed it, thanks Kiba" he moaned, his hand on mine.

"No problem" I whispered.

"Can you do me a favor Kiba?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" I eagerly wanted to know his request.

"Can you rub my thighs and stomach as you jerk me off?" He requested.

I let go of my own dick and I ran my hand up the inside of Naruto's firm leg, "Okay"

I rubbed on the area right next to his dick and balls on his inner thigh. It was warm and a little damp and I loved it. His balls were resting on the back of my hand as I rubbed up and down at the top of his leg. They were nice and heavy with a light amount of hair. He seemed to be having a hard time standing and I let go of his dick and moved him around and sat him down next to me then slipped off the bed.

I got down in between his legs and ran my hands up and down both sides of his legs. He had a nice build and feeling his warm skin under my hands was amazing. I massaged his sides and the tops of his thighs brushing his hard cock with my forearm as I passed by to the other side. He had leaned himself back and propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes were closed but every once in a while he would open them to look at me and what I was doing. I grabbed hold of his cock again and began working it up and down like before, this time moving my free hand around his body like he had asked.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me" Naruto said as he looked down at my face.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled.

"You sure this is okay Kiba?" He asked, moving his hips.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Does it feel okay?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"More than okay" He smiled and gave me a wink.

I was so fucking horny I couldn't take it anymore, I had this really sexy guy and his big cock right at my face telling me I was making him feel great and I wanted more. He told me about his friend who gave him blowjobs and how he wouldn't mind doing it again. It was now or never, without warning I took the head of Naruto's cock in my mouth and tasted what I had been lusting after since I had met him. It was salty and sweet, I sucked him up and down lightly but just at the tip, it was covered with precum.

"Fuck Kiba, oh my god this feels amazing, you don't have to do this" He moaned.

I pulled my mouth off his dick and looked into his eyes, I didn't say anything I just lowered back down on him as he looked down at me. Naruto placed his hand on the side of my face and caressed me while I pleasured his dick. He smiled big at me rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand.

I placed my hand on his for a few seconds to connect with him, to show him that I was happy he was enjoying himself. I wanted him to know that I wasn't just doing this because he had asked but because I wanted him to feel good and that I was also enjoying it too.

I worked more and more of his cock into my mouth. His breath was heavy. I grabbed his balls in my right hand and with my index finger I began pressing on his taint with circular movements. He was sweating from all the pleasure he was getting and not only could I taste his manliness I could smell his musk rising from his crotch. With my other hand I ran up his hard abs and grabbed his chest. I could feel his nice smooth peck before I found his nipple. At first I brushed past it and it quickly perked up and then gave it a light twist before rubbing it and then twisting it again.

His cock was throbbing in my mouth as I got halfway down his shaft and then came back up just to go back down again. I felt Naruto press upward, thrusting into my mouth when I lowered back down on him.

Every time I tried to get lower and lower, I wanted to get as much of his cock in me as I could. I could still taste his precum as I'm pretty sure it never stopped. His moans were getting pretty loud and I'm sure at that point he didn't care if anyone could hear him.

"Fuck Kiba, Fuck yeah. Don't stop, please don't stop" He encouraged me.

He was begging me to suck him off. He was running his hand through my hair and with his other hand he was resting it on mine as it rubbed his pecks and nipples. At one point he intertwined our fingers and just held on to me. I felt really connected to him and I just wanted him to enjoy every second just like I was.

I was caught off guard when Naruto leaned forward and I was forced to stop sucking on his dick. I wasn't ready to be done.

"Come up here and lay down on your back" He commanded me.

I did as I was told and laid down across the bed and watched as Naruto's dick swung around wet from my mouth. He moved to where my head was and his dick started to come toward my open waiting mouth. He knelt on the edge of the bed and fed me his huge thick cock and watched as I tried to take as much of it as I could in my mouth.

"Damn that's hot" Naruto said as he looked down at me.

I closed my eyes and tried as best as I could to take it down my throat. It was at that point that I felt Naruto grab a hold of my dick and start massaging it with his fingers. I didn't expect that, I was happy with what was happening and didn't request anything in return. I wasn't going to complain because I loved the feeling of his hand giving me pleasure. He was very thoughtful in his approach and I could tell he was trying his best to focus on my dick even though his was more than half way down my throat.

"How do you like it Kiba?" He asked with a sexy voice.

I pulled my mouth off him, not sure what he was referring to I asked, "what do you mean?"

"Do you want me to hold it tight? Fast? Slow?" He raised his eyebrow.

"You're doing great, just keep doing what you are doing" I said going back for his dick.

"Okay, do you want me to suck it?" He said before I could get his back in my mouth.

"If you want, I'll leave it up to you" I responded, I didn't say he would have to if I sucked his so wasn't sure why he wanted to offer.

I love that he was checking on me, he had told me what he liked and now he wanted to return the favor. He was a good guy, I really enjoyed that I could do this with him.

"Well it's been a long time man, but I don't mind giving it shot" He gave a slight laugh.

Before I could say anything he was leaning down over me and putting his lips on it. At first he gave it a kiss and then he stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of my wet leaking dick.

He started to run his tongue all around the head of my dick, first clockwise then the other way. I was using all the power within me not to blow my load into his mouth.

"You taste different then my friend when I was young, in a good way" He kept saying things like this as if they were important and needed to be said.

I loved how vocal he was about everything. He didn't care about what we were doing and that it wasn't what straight guys do. If he had a thought or something he wanted to share he did, nothing more nothing less.

"You taste different then mine too" I replied.

"I thought you just jerked off with him?" He looked toward me with a smirk.

"I did, but I had another friend later that I messed around with" I sucked on Naruto's tip a few times pretty hard.

"Oh, well that makes sense. I knew you must have done this before" He jerked my dick as he talked.

Naruto grabbed my dick pretty firmly and lowered his head down on my cock. He was jerking my dick and sucking me off at the same time and my dick was almost at the point that I couldn't hold back.

"Hey man, I'm pretty close you probably should slow down" I declared rather sheepishly.

"It's cool Kiba, I'm close too. Want to finish me and then I'll finish you?" Naruto Asked.

"Sure, sit back down" I liked the idea.

I stood up as Naruto sat back down. I moved in-between his legs, placing my hands on his knees, lowering myself down. I grabbed a hold of his throbbing cock with one hand and stuck his dick in my mouth. I held on tight and moved my hand up and down and worked my head all over his dick sucking hard and fast. I knew I wanted his cum and I knew it wouldn't take long. I could hear Naruto moan and sigh with every bob of my head. His hand was back at the side of my face rubbing and holding me as I pleasured his dick. I was using my other hand to rub the top of his leg when he grabbed it with his and intertwined our fingers again. He began to thrust with his hips and I could feel his dick swell in my mouth.

"I'm getting close Kiba, you should move off" He moaned loudly.

But I didn't, I didn't care anymore what Naruto might think. I needed his load in me, I wanted to taste him and feel his dick shoot in my mouth. I had been waiting for a moment like this to happen and I wasn't going to let it pass me. I kept sucking on his big dick and I felt Naruto's body stiffen beneath me.

"Here it comes Kiba, fuck here it comes!" He cried out.

Naruto's cock started to spasm in my mouth and I felt a huge wad of cum hit the back of my throat and then another and another. Naruto was holding my hand tightly as he unloaded in my mouth. His cum was sweet and tangy, it was so good. I swallowed and his dick kept spraying more cum in my mouth. Naruto's balls lifted up and down as he coated my mouth with his juice. His loud moans turned into almost a shout. I never stopped sucking and I squeezed his dick up and down trying to get every drop out of him.

It wasn't until I felt it start to soften a little that I knew he was done. I didn't care that it wasn't completely hard anymore I kept it in my mouth until I felt Naruto's breathing return to normal and until he let go of my hand.

"You took my entire load!" He was clearly impressed and happy.

"Sorry, was that too much?" I started to get a little self conscious about it all.

"No no, it wasn't. I just thought I would only be able get a hand job is all, not to cum down your throat. Let's take care of that thing for you" Naruto pointed down at my cock as it was bouncing up and down as I knelt in front of him.

"You sure Naruto? I know how it is after you cum, lose the drive and all" I asked.

"That's not cool, deals a deal. And I don't lose my drive, I just have to wait for my cock to catch up" He joked, I looked at his dick and noticed it had already started to plump up again.

Naruto grabbed onto my sides and lifted me as he stood up. His dick slapped me in the leg as we switched spots. He placed his hands on my legs and massaged them as he slowly made his way up closer and closer to my dick.

"You ready for this?" He smirked and gave me a wink again. He was so fucking sexy.

Ready for what I thought? He was going to get me off, not much else to it.

"You trust me?" He grinned.

"Sure I trust you, what do you mean?" I was becoming unsure.

"I'm going to do something, just trust me and don't freak out" He said.

I'm pretty sure I had a look of concern on my face but all I got out of Naruto was a smirk and another wink. He put his big muscle arms under my legs and pushed me back. Before I could guess what he had planned he had my legs up to my chest and my ass was right at his face. I had seen this in porn before but I had never had someone do it to me and to say I was a little freaked out was an understatement.

"Hold your legs for me" He commanded.

I did as I was told but I felt very exposed to my friend. Naruto began moving his hands up and down my legs, he pressed his hands on my thighs and slowly moved his head down to my hole. It was at that moment I felt the most amazing feeling. I felt it from my toes to the back of my ears, I never felt anything like it. Naruto began massaging my hole with his tongue, at first he was just licking up and down pushing on it but then he was using his tongue in a swirl motion right at the entrance of my pink ring. I couldn't help myself and I was moaning with every second he had his head buried in my ass. He didn't stop he kept going on and on as if he was on a mission.

I could feel his face rubbing up against my balls as he moved up and down servicing me. Naruto reached his hand up to my dick and held on to it, not stroking it but just holding it as he continued to give me such amazing pleasure. With his other hand I felt him spreading my ass cheeks wider and wider to give him more access to my hole. I felt his tongue now starting to enter me and my body began to relax letting him in as he kept pressing. He was penetrating me with his tongue pushing it in and out of me, each time going a little deeper until he couldn't anymore. It wasn't enough for him, he moved his hand closer and began pushing his finger into me as he slowly began to jerk my cock. He pushed his finger all the way to his knuckle and twisted his hand around feeling my insides. Naruto began kissing the area where my thighs met my groin. He worked a second finger inside of me and began moving them out slowly and then back in.

"Put your legs on my shoulders" He didn't ask, he commanded like before.

I did what he asked and Naruto began to suck on my cock nice and easy at first. He still had his fingers inside me working my hole. I was at my limits and I couldn't take it any more.

"Naruto, I'm going to cum" I could barely get out between all the pleasure.

He pulled off of my cock "Then do it baby, cum for me. I want to see your load"

I was surprised that Naruto called me baby. This all seemed a little more than just getting each other off and It more than pushed me over the edge. Hearing his manly voice call me that, use that tone and tell me that I was going to be cumming for him. I began to blow my load all over my stomach and just when I thought it couldn't get any better Naruto lowered his head back down on my cock and started sucking the cum right out of my dick. I felt like my orgasm would never stop as he pressed his fingers deep in me and sucked on my cock. It felt like five minutes had gone by when finally he looked up at me with that fucking wonderful smirk and a little bit of cum on his chin. He never took his fingers out of me, still moving them around.

"Good?" He asked happy with what he had done.

"Fuck yes it was" I squirmed against his touch.

"Glad you trusted me?" he pulled his fingers out slowly and pushed them back in.

"Very much so" I moaned.

"So you were pretty horny weren't you?" He said twisting his hand.

"Yeah, too horny" I squeezed my ass on his fingers.

"Well what do you think about doing some more stuff tomorrow so you don't get that horny again" He asked looking deep into my eyes with lust in his voice.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, we both now know that you don't mind some fingers up your ass, how about we try something else up there?" Naruto asked raising one eyebrow.

"Like your dick?" I asked, I had a feeling where this was headed.

"Only if you're cool, I don't want to do anything you don't want to"

"You have a pretty big dick Naruto, I don't think I could take that" Honestly I didn't.

"It's cool, I understand" He seemed a little disappointed, he still hasn't taken his fingers out of me.

I wanted to ride his cock more than anything, I was just scared. He was well hung and thick. I had never been fucked before and I heard that you really need the right guy on your first time.

As I laid there with this hunk between my legs and him penetrating me with his fingers I realized that I might not ever get a chance like this again. Naruto was my dream guy. Sure he was straight but he wanted to fuck me, why the hell wouldn't I at least try.

"You'd have to go easy, like really easy"

"Dude, I'm the best lover. You won't regret it" He finally pulled his fingers out of me and sat next to me on my bed.

"I only have one rule Kiba" He said very seriously.

"What's that?"

"I'm willing to try anything, but this has gotta be between us. I don't care if you're gay, I've been into guys and girls before but I'm not looking for labels" He said.

"I'm okay with that, I get it"

"Thanks man, I'm really excited to fuck you" Naruto looked down at his throbbing cock.

"Does it ever go down?" I joked.

"Not when I'm turned on like this, probably won't go down for a few weeks" He smiled.

The night was a whirl wind and I didn't know how to act after it all. Naruto got up from my bed, he was still hard, and went to his side of the room. I figured he was going to get dressed or something. He turned on the light causing my eyes to close for a moment to adjust. His body was amazing, his ass was amazing and fuck his cock was amazing. I'm pretty sure he was putting on a show for me like he wanted me to get worked up thinking about him.

"Well no need to put on clothes, you've seen all I have to offer" Naruto laughed.

"Sounds good to me" I replied.

I wasn't one for sleeping naked but if Naruto was going to than so was I. I got up and cleaned myself off a little. Most of my cum had already dried but not all. Naruto laid down on his bed, he was on his back with his dick straight up in the air.

All I could think about was climbing on top of him then and there and sitting on his dick. I wanted to feel him inside of me and I had a raging hard on again. It was late and now wasn't the time. I'd get my chance I just had to be patient.

I couldn't help myself and got up and leaned over him and started to suck his dick again. He wasn't complaining and I knew he was happy with our new arrangement. I think he wanted to fuck me so badly that he wouldn't tell me 'no' if I wanted to do something to him, he wanted to keep me happy. I liked the fact that he wanted my ass so badly and that I could do what I wanted, it really turned me on.

"Round two buddy?" He asked.

I pulled my mouth off his dick and looked up at him. "Sorry it looked like you needed it and I don't mind"

"Go right ahead, you give great head Kiba. I'm so glad I got you as my roommate" He winked.

I didn't go slow this time, I took his cock fast and deep working his balls in my hand. I wanted to taste him again. I pumped his dick as best as I could with my fist, my mouth wet and warm over his cock. I loved that the light was on. This way I could see better and loved looking into his eyes as I sucked him off. He was so full of lust I knew that he loved every moment of the attention I was giving him.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would when I felt Naruto's cock begin to pulse and my mouth fill with streams of his cum. I was surprised that his load was as big as it was, he had just cummed a massive amount a few minutes ago. Naruto was tense underneath me as I continued to suck him dry. I pulled on his balls and waited until he had gone soft to pull him out of my mouth.

"Fuck Kiba, thanks for that. I was still so horny thinking about fucking you I needed to blow another load" He rubbed the back of my head.

"I really enjoy sucking you off Naruto, I'm not trying to weird you out but that dick of yours, god damn" I gave it a kiss.

"Ha, thanks Kiba. Anytime you want to use it let me know"

I got up and turned the lights off and got back in my bed. At first I couldn't sleep, I could still taste Naruto in my mouth and smell his scent in the room. I later drifted off until the morning.

I woke up and looked over to Naruto's bed and he was sound asleep still, he was lying on top of the covers with his morning wood. It was Saturday and I wanted to explore what my roommate had to offer. He was sexually charged and I wasn't going to waste any more time being scared of life. I just sat there staring at his beautiful body for a moment, not wanting to wake him up. As much as I wanted to suck him off I wanted him to have a huge load to pump in me later.

Naruto eventually woke up and we headed to breakfast. We had always been casual friends but now it was different. We had a connection that gave me a warm feeling in my stomach. I was trying not to fall for him which was hard, he was amazing and everything I wanted. After we ate we headed up to the bookstore. Naruto had to get some new books for one of his classes.

"Dude, stop looking at my crotch" He said.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about everything" I looked away, my dick stirred.

"It's cool, I'm just messing with you. Every time I catch you I am just reminded how bad you want it"

"I do, I'm really excited for later" I stuck a hand in my pocket and adjusted myself.

"Me too, your ass is gonna be so tight. Look I'm getting a hardon just thinking about it" Naruto grabbed his dick through his jeans. He was clearly hard and pointed down his leg.

My dick went stiff immediately, "Geeze man, someone will definitely see that"

We headed out of the bookstore and headed back to the dorms. It was a nice day and good to be with my buddy. Naruto was the last to enter our room and locked the door behind him. He was ready for it not wanting to wait another second.

"I want to be inside you Kiba, are you ready? We're going to go slow and I promise you're going to love it" He said moving toward me as if he was going to attack.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I didn't want to talk anymore, all I wanted is for him to tell me what to do.

"Take off your clothes" Naruto stripped his clothes off throwing them on the ground, his dick was already at full mass. I did the same.

"I'm going to open you up to make it easier. Get on your bed and on your knees" He said, I did what I was told. "Fuck man, you have a nice ass"

Naruto buried his head in my ass and just like before the feeling was amazing. He worked my hole like he did last night with his tongue. He was sloppy and I could feel his face rubbing all over me. He moved his fingers to the entrance of my hole and worked them in. My dick was leaking all over, all I wanted was more of him and could barely wait to get it.

He worked his mouth on me for a while and put his fingers deep inside me stretching me out. He moaned in my ass, he was enjoying what he was doing.

"Get up, you're ready" Naruto said with a big smile and a fucking hot wink.

I stood up and watched as Naruto grabbed a bottle of lube from his side drawer and lay down on my bed. He popped open the lid and squeezed some into his hand and then rubbed some on his massive dick and began stroking it.

"Okay, so get on top of me and just slowly come down on it. You can trust me" Naruto was sexy as fuck with his wet dick in his hand.

"Okay Naruto, I trust you" I said making my way to him.

I did what he told me and straddled him putting his dick right at my hole. He reached down and lubed up my ass sticking his fingers in me again, pulling my ass open so I could take his cock. I put my hands on his chest and slowly pressed my ass down into his cock. Naruto looked at me smiling as I rubbed his cock up and down trying to line the head of his dick to go in.

I leaned back and felt the tip of his dick enter me. It was almost too much but I was determined to get his load deep in me. I needed him and wanted this and I wasn't going to give up. After a little while of moving up and down I slowly felt my ass open and let his cock go deeper. With every inch I felt burning and it didn't feel great yet, I didn't give up.

"Fuck Kiba, I knew you'd be tight, you feel amazing. I'll stay hard, just take your time" He rubbed my legs with his hands as he let me do what I needed to get used to his dick in me.

I kept inching it in little at a time. I would pull myself up and then press myself back down again feeling his cock stretch me out. It was amazing even though I felt pain, it didn't matter that it didn't feel good what mattered is that I had my hot roommate's dick slowly sliding inside of me. I knew that I'd feel pleasure eventually I just didn't know when. I rubbed his chest and felt his body under me, Naruto was half way in. I could tell that he was excited as he was grabbing my ass and moaning as I worked my body on his cock.

"Okay your doing great. Now you need to keep pushing out and I promise your ass will open up and take the rest" I felt his hands pull my ass apart trying to help.

I did what he said, I leaned forward my face right next to his and pushed as he slowly moved his hips upward into me. He was taking my virgin ass and we both were hard as hell.

"This is amazing, your cock is amazing" I moaned feeling it make its way further in.

"It will only get better, I'm going to push it in the rest of the way" He said putting his hands on my hips.

Naruto pulled my hips down into him and I could feel the rest of his cock push its way in me. I felt so full with him in me. I could feel him pressing every part of my insides and I loved it. I pressed the side of my face against his as I tried to get used to the feeling. Naruto did something I wasn't expecting he grabbed my face and pulled me in and kissed me. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and explored my mouth. My heart raised and I lost my breath as Naruto's tongue moved around my mouth.

"You're making my cock feel so good right now" Naruto said short of breath.

He slowly pulled out of me, about half way and pushed his dick back in just as slow. Naruto grabbed my hips and pulled me down on him, thrusting himself deep in my ass. He gripped me tight not moving, just letting his dick fill me up. He was breathing heavy, he had a longing in his eyes.

"You are so deep in me right now" I whispered looking down at my friend.

"Am I hurting you? I don't want to hurt you, it feels so good. I'm just going to stay like this for a moment" He was scared that it wasn't good for me.

"No it doesn't hurt, it is just a lot. I feel stretched to the max" I said.

"You feel so good, my dick is in love" Naruto laughed.

I laughed too causing my ass to tighten around his dick, I felt his dick throb inside me. His dick was pressing on something in me and it began to feel better with each thrust.

"Ah fuck" Naruto moaned.

I stared deep into his eyes. I wanted him to kiss me again, I was sick of holding back so I leaned down and put my mouth against his. He didn't push me away instead he opened his mouth letting me in. We sat there making out for quite a while as I got used to his cock. I pressed my tongue against his, he sucked on my mouth passionately kissing me, and I could feel his dick start to slide out of me. When about half of it was out he slowly moved it back in. It was amazing, I could feel the feeling of his cock moving back in all through my body. He continued to do this slowly at first but picking up speed until he was fucking my hole nice and steady. Every once in a while he would push all the way in and hold it there, hold me down on his lap.

"How you doing baby?" Naruto asked breaking the make out session.

"Good, you feel so good" I said.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I've never felt anything like it" I squeezed my ass around his cock.

"You're doing great baby, you're making me feel so good. I'm loving your tight hole"

I raised myself up almost completely off Naruto's cock then let myself fall back down on his dick.

"Fuck Kiba" Naruto grunted as I came down on him.

He really had worked me open properly, His dick was pressing into me in all the right ways. I had no clue how amazing this could feel. I did it again, and then again. I was in love with Naruto's cock and couldn't get enough of it.

"Please fuck me Naruto, I'm ready for all of it" I said.

"You tell me if it becomes too much baby?" He asked.

"It won't be, fuck me. Just fuck me!"

Naruto moved me off of him and laid me on the side. Grabbing my inner thigh he lifted my leg up and lined his dick up with my hole again. As he pushed his dick back in he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck. Naruto pushed himself in and out nice and slow until he was all the way in again. Pulling his dick out and pushing back in, kissing my neck as he rubbed his hand up and down my side. He picked up speed and was nice and steady, I was in bliss. His hard body pressed against mine. He wrapped his arm under mine holding me tight as he fucked me. I could tell that he wasn't only concerned about me this time, he was moving his dick in and out fast and pleasuring himself with my warm ass.

"Kiba, you feel so good on my dick" He said in my ear.

I just moaned letting him know he wasn't the only one enjoying the moment.

"Baby, you loving my dick?"

"Yeah, I do love your dick" I replied.

"You want my dick deep in you don't you?" He continued.

"It feels so good!" I felt his stomach and chest press against my back.

"Yeah it does, you can't wait to get my load in you can you? I know you're living for my cock right now" He either was reading my mind or he was reading me perfectly.

"Fuck yes I am, I want your cum in me so bad" I moved my hips back onto him.

"I know you do, I knew you fell in love with my huge cock as soon as it was inside you. You'd do anything for me now" He barked at me, fucking me harder.

"Fuck yes Naruto, I would, I will" I was in so much pain and pleasure at the same time.

He picked up the pace even more and was fucking me deep and hard. My dick was leaking precum all over and my body was feeling overwhelmed. I needed him to stop but I wanted him to keep going so I said nothing and just submitted.

"Yes Naruto, fuck my ass" I cried out, "Fuck me hard baby, give it to me!"

"Yeah? Fuck I'm getting so close, I'm going to cum so deep in you buddy"

He held on to my shoulders, arms hooked under me holding me down on his cock. He pushed in deep and I knew he was about to unload.

"Here it comes Kiba, I'm going to cum!" Naruto yelled.

Holding me down, he began moaning and grunting loudly as his cock shot his load deep in my gut. He held me so tight and I felt his dick pulse with every shot of cum that came out of it.

"Oh man, you feel so good baby. I'm cumming in you so much. Your ass is eating my cock and load so good right now."

Naruto jerked my dick, I blew my load all over the sheets, coating his hand and my bed. I enjoyed the afterglow, I had just lost my virginity to my hot roommate. I loved every second of it.

"You loved this didn't you?" Naruto asked, his cock still deep in me and hard.

"I did, how about you?" I asked as I came down from my orgasm.

"LOVED IT" He laughed as he pulled me down on him again. "Can't you tell?"

I knew this was the start of some good times in our dorm room. I was going to worship his cock and he was going to put his load in me every second we got.

"Lets take a nap to get some energy for the next round" Naruto said kissing my neck and cheek.

"Okay, sounds good to me" I replied as he held me close and snuggled up to me not pulling his dick out.

I held his hand against my chest, with his naked body hugging me closely and my head resting on his arm, I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.


End file.
